Colors of the heart
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Based of that Spongebob Anime Opening, made my, Narmak, the song, Colors of the Heart, i am a bit, more than obsessed with that video, and well, being a big fan of Spongebob, I took that video seriously, i mean, it would be good to watch and since no ones gonna make it into an anime or a story why not? This takes place before the whole song, so, just, R&R Kinda sucks... Squidbob


**Um, ok, yeah, another, fan fic, and guess what? It's based of that Spongebob anime opening that almost everyones seen, and so yeah, Id totally watch it, and sooo, since that's probably not gonna happen, I guess I'm gonna have to make my own, in writing… I'll probably suck, but who cares I tried.**

The dead grass waves in the water, the sun is just starting to set, a black shoe flashes across the screen. Panting, you see that, none other than, Spongebob Squarepants, is running, but, from what?

I could ask myself the same thing, and I wouldn't know what, it's been two whole days since I ditched town, I haven't looked back since, I just, kept going, wondering where my feet would take me, as long as it wasn't back there. My heart was pounding, my feet were aching, I hadn't slept in the past today's, I couldn't, even if I'd stopped and rested, I'd just be brought back to the past.

My heart, filled with hate, _on that day, my heart crumbled away,_ the love I once felt for anyone back home, all disappeared when he took it from me, I'm dead, no doubt about that, sure, I hadn't been killed, but, I may as well have, _with memories I can't erase, even if I broke down and screamed, the darkness flows in my eyes._

 **One Week Ago**

Something wasn't right, he could feel it, the way they had been at each other, for weeks, even months, it would only take a matter of time before his dear old friend, and secret lover, would march into their boss's office, demanding the money that he'd stolen be returned to him, and Spongebob, as the boss had taken it too far and started to gamble with the restraunts funds, itd gotten to the point to where he had to take money out of his loyal hard working employees checks.

Spongebob, of course, didn't mind, he wasn't in it for the money, even though the money paid his bills, fed him and his snail, he could care less if the clothes off his back had been taken, as long as he still had his job, but that was Spongebob, Spongebob was just a stupid kid, unlike his co-worker.

Squidward, as to be expected, didn't like the idea of being a three hundred dollars short on a five hundred dollar check, when he had bills to pay and a mouth to feed, looks like he'd be eating noodles again. No, not this time. Squidward marched into Krabs office, slamming the door shut, he threw his check on the desk.

"What the hell is that!" he shouted, his boss looked at the numbers, he continued to write something, "Looks like a good check ta me." he said, "A good check?" Squidward questioned, he picked up the paper, "You call this, a good check? How am I supposed to pay my bills? With two hundred dollars!"

"I don't know, and I don't care how ya spend your money, ya figure it out-" "There's supposed to be five hundred and seventy six dollars on this, you owe me some money, I didn't work twelve hours a day, six days a week, for two hundred fucking dollars!"

"Take it or leave it, Mr. Squidward." Squidward growled, "You know what, fuck it, fuck this, and fuck you ya piece of old dried out shit, it's become pretty fucking obvious that you don't value your employees, the men who've staed by your side since day one, but you know what, I will find someone who will value my work, and I am gonna burn this place to the ground, with you in it, because I Quit!" he said before he threw his hat at his former boss before walking out the door.

* * *

A little ways down the driveway, Squidward was stopped by none other than Spongebob, Squidward sighed, "I know what you're going to say, Spongebob, I'm not going back this time." he shook his head, Spongebob held his hands in question, "But, why?" he asked, Squidward let out a sigh, looking up at the sky, "You know why, I'm tired of being treated like a piece of shit, and you should be too."

Spongebob gasped, "Language-" "Oh it's true, and you know it, that greedy ol bastard is gonna run you into debt, if you're not already, he took more than half my check, and my bills are all due this week, how am I gonna pay it all off?" he questioned, Spongebob didn't say anything, he knew Squidward had every right to be mad.

"Ok, I understand, if this is what you really want then- just promise me you'll still be the same person." Spongebob smiled, having Squidward smiled back.

Spongebob gave Squidward a hug, wiping his tears, he wasn't going to stop him this time, here's to hoping that he too would some day grow up and quit like Squidward. He'd miss having him around, he'd miss their special lunch breaks they'd share in the back seat of Squidwards boat.

Spongebob pulled out of the hug, "I'll see you later, won't I?" Spongebob asked, Squidward just smiled, "I'm quitting my job, I'm not quitting on you, kelp fer brains." He said as he pet the top of the boys head getting a cute giggle from him.

Spongebob had gone inside, and Squidward went to his boat. He turned the key just to hear the engine sputter and give out. Squidward growled in anger, slamming his hands on the steering wheel, alarming the horn before he took the keys out and stepped out, slamming the door shut before locking it, he set for the long walk home, and it looks like the weather was starting to pick up.

A little ways down, he began to hear this sound, a voice, a man's voice, calling out for him. Squidward stopped to see Plankton, standing a few feet down from him. Sheldon shields his eye from the bright flashlight that Squidward had taken out of his glove box before leaving his boat back at the Krusty Krab until he got the money to have it towed home.

"What do you want?" Squidward asked in annoyance, he didn't really feel like socializing at the moment, "I hear you're looking for a job." Plankton spoke up, Squidward narrowed his eyes, "and, what makes you think I would want to work for someone like you?" he questioned, "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I may have an offer you can't refuse, fifteen an hour, same hours as you would have at that dump across the street." Plankton grinned, no one, not even Squidward could refuse this offer.

"And, what's the catch? If you think by hiring me that I'll tell you the formula, you're mistaken, Eugene never really trusted me with the secret, and, well I guess he had a point." Squidward shrugged, Plankton rolled his eye, "That doesn't matter now, chum is out, fast food, is old, no I'm starting a new business."

"Which is?" Plankton scoffed, "It's a secret, unless you agree, of course." Plankton said, "What's the catch?" Squidward asked, "There's no catch, just, sign a contract and work for me, fifteen an smirked, "I'll think about it." "Oh, please do, Mr. Tentacles, but please, it's a limited time offer, and I'd like an answer by tomorrow morning, it shouldn't be a hard choice, I hope you're smart enough to pick the right choice." Plankton said before he turned around and disappeared into the darkness, back to the Chum Bucket with him.

* * *

A few days had gone by since Squidward had quit the job. He'd invited me over for something, probably to share each others company, which I was more then happy to share with none other than him.

I had found it strange, the way he was acting, when he greeted me at the door, he was actually, smiling, doesn't look like someone who just lost their job, but why did I care? I loved seeing my happy, he had a handsome smile.

He had intentions, great, intentions, which were easy to read, as he came onto me as soon as he answered the door, he spoke my name once before pulling me inside. Now, I had to admit, that must've been one of the best nights I've had in a long time, sure, just about every other time was good, but, this time, he was excited, and I mean, more then excited, he'd stretched and penetrated me, sucked me off, i felt like I could have died happy then and there.

That night, after we'd worn our selves out, I'd gone quite curious.

"where had that come from?" I'd asked him, as I panted, out of breath and energy, a smile still on our faces, we were both covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, my lips were swollen, my skin marked with hickeys and red circles from Squidward's suction cups, try covering that up before going to work tomorrow.

Scratches, and bite marks marked his own, down his back and chest, a hickey or two, on his long neck and chest, he turned to me, he began to kiss my neck, wrapping me in his long arms, while one of them slid down to my personal space, already? but, i'm not one to complain, he can stretch and devour my body any time he wanted and I'd let him.

"You seem a little happier than usual," I'd spoke up as I closed my eyes to enjoy it, one or two rounds were usually enough to put him out, but we were on our third round, and i'm not sure if I could go all night, i'm not as young as I used to be.

I'd pushed his head up, "What's gotten into you, something good happen?" I'd asked, Squidward smiled, "I gotta job." he said, "Oh, th, that's nice, Squiddy, hm, doing what?" I asked, "Cashiering, but, get this, fifteen an hour, they need a great cook, like you." he said, I forced a smile, at the time, I wasn't looking to find another job.

"Oh, nice, where?" I asked, but this time, he hesitated to answer, "The chum bucket-" he finally answered, "The Chum Bucket? You mean, you're working for Plankton?" I'd asked, sitting up, pulling the silky sheet up to my chest.

"I know how it sounds, Sponge, but, it's not like that, he hasn't once, asked me about the formula, he'd changed the menu, he's given up chum-" "and, you think he's changed?" I asked, "You know, I don't trust him, not one bit."

Squidward sighed, rolling his eyes, "I knew you'd say that, why do you always over think things, what's the worse that could happen?" he asked, "You know what could happen, you of all people, should know what it's capable of, he could force your brain into a robot chef thingy, like he did me, thought it didn't turn out the way he wanted, he could take over your mind, which he has before, if you forget, he could kill you, and worse, he could use you against me."

"Use me against you, is that what you're afraid of? That would never happen, he doesn't even know about us, no one knows about us." Squidward crossed his arms, and he was right, we weren't really public with our secret relationship, we kept everything hidden, like a secret because we knew what people would think about us, they'd never look at either of us the same way again.

In Bikini Bottom, you were supposed to fall in love with the opposite sex, same species, get married and have children, and all I can do is provide children, I am a sponge after all, we couldn't even tell our closest friends, they'd announce it all over the ocean that an _Sea Sponge_ and a damn _Octopus_ , were having same sex relations, not that we cared, what we did with our time was none of their business, and it sure as hell isn't yours.

"You worry too much, you know that, and, I really don't care what you think, I'm keeping this job, it's been good for me, it's the same amount of hours I had at the Krusty Dump, only, I get more money, and I don't get charged for existing."

I agree with what he's saying, about the pay, how it seemed all worth it, same hours as I'd have at the Krusty krab, but think again, this is Plankton we're talking about, and Squidward, I may love him, but, he is not the best employee, and Plankton, wants work not laziness, he's planning something I can tell, but what? Fuck if I know.

I can't even remember the argument we had, the words that were thrown. It had all happened so fast, I'd stormed out of the house, my face wet with angry tears, i didn't care anymore, if he wanted to kill himself, then be my guest.

Had I known that would be the last time I'd ever really see him, I might have stayed. Now, if i had the chance, the knowledge of what would happen two days from now, I would have killed him there, but not even I could have told the future, so _i sink into tomorrow, where I can't see colors anymore._

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

It was at least five A.M, the sky was still dark. The weather had picked up, rain fell from the sky as silent lightning flashed across the sky, the thunder had gone on vacation for the night. Squidward was standing in his door way, staring out at the rain, he'd reached for his missing umbrella, reminded that he'd once let Spongebob borrow it on a rainy night and had forgotten to get it back, and he wasn't about to walk over to his house and ask for it back.

So, Squidward threw over his rain coat and walked out the door, on his way over to meet with Plankton at the Chum Bucket. Refusing to listen to any of his lovers, if he was even that anymore, I mean, after their last argument, sure, they fought before, and there had been a couple times where Spongebob would toss his drink in Squidwards face, either hot or cold just to wake him up, maybe after the day was over, or on his lunch break, he'd make it up to the sponge, that's if the boy didn't ignore him for the next two weeks.

* * *

Squidward knocked on the red metal door of the Chum Bucket, expecting for Plankton to answer the door, but was surprised when the door just opened for on it's own, and it was raining outside, so he stepped in, dropping his coat off at the door.

"Hello?" his voice echoed throughout the empty room, the room he was in was dark, with only a few lights on from the computer W.I.F.E, Karen, who wasn't talking. There was sound of a pen dropping from behind him, for some strange reason, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at a wave a cool water hit his skin.

As he tried to turn his head around, but was stopped when he was stabbed in the neck, when Plankton, the little bug, jumped up and plunged a silver needle in the back of his neck, it felt like a small pinch at first, but it was soon forgotten when he was rushed over with a major headache, his head burned when the boiling liquid in the syringe was injected, burning his blood cells, transforming them into something else.

His life flashed before his eyes as they burned like a fire, the only thing he cared about. The first time he'd ever met him, Spongebob had to be at least seventeen, he was a kid, annoying, he hated him, but not enough to wish him dead, or not enough to want him to move. Their relationship was bittersweet, he was a good friend and neighbor, he had to admit that, no matter how annoying he'd gotten.

Throughout the years, they'd grown closer, the older the boy got, the more he understood. It wasn't less than a year and half ago that he'd realized his feelings for the boy, it'd all started from a simple look.

Spongebob had been running around his house when Squidward came out to check the mail. Spongebob had noticed Squidward walking back to his house, and come running over to him, shouting his name, Squidward rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He hadn't expected anything special to happen, but when the boy began to slow down, and walk the final steps to him, he couldn't help but to notice the look in his blue eyes, maybe his shirt had one unbuttoned button that exposed more of his collar bone, and the boy just happened to notice.

There was something clearly off with him, the way he was walking, and the way he was smiling, he threw his yellow arms out for a hug, grabbing Squidward into a tight hug, and for some reason, this hug had lasted longer than it should, it was weird, what was this feeling? In his gut, it was just a hug, or was it.

Spongebob had pulled out of the hug, rubbing his head, drunk, clearly, he must've been drinking, he must've stumbled on a can and thought it was a soda, or something. Squidward glared at the boy, trying to study him, "You're drunk." Squidward informed the boy, Spongebob only laughed, "Pft, nah," he shook his head before he snickered, "heh well, maybe just a little bit." he scoffed as he pinched his fingers together.

Spongebob pointed to his house, "There's more if want one, no need to act like a good influence, Pats not here, he's at a reunion." he said, so, it appeared he meant to get himself intoxicated, and this early in the morning?

Squidward had gasped when he suddenly caught him in his arms. Spongebob had turned to leave when he slipped on a rock and fell back, lucky that Squidward was standing behind him.

Spongebob grunted, rubbing his head, "I, am, fucked." he plainly spoke, finally admitting what he wouldn't before. When Spongebob pushed on Squidward to push himself up, he stopped when he felt the older man's arms.

"W, wow, you know for an older man of forty, you're really, built." Spongebob said as he glanced up at a silent, and surprised Squidward, this had been one of the strangest contacts he'd been in.

Spongebob turned around, feeling his shoulders before feeling his chest, he nodded, mumbling something dirty to himself that Squidward didn't try to understand. When Spongebob's lustful eyes connected with his, he was paralyzed, he was staring right through him. Spongebob bit his lip before he forced himself on him.

Squidward kept himself from gagging, he could taste the alcohol on his tongue when he forced it in his mouth, touching them together, Spongebob pushed Squidward against the door, nipping his bottom lip before kissing him again. Strange as it was, he should be pushing him away, but his body was refusing to reject him, and before he could even kiss back, Spongebob pulled back.

Squidward's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Spongebob began to suck on his neck, "Sp, Sponge-" he moaned, this time, Spongebob stopped and looked up at him, he bit his lip, "are you going to kiss me?" he asked him, Squidward glanced down at his lips, he couldn't bring himself to do it, but at the same time, he wanted to, his skin missed his lips, and Spongebob could read it in his eyes.

Spongebob grinned before he placed his lips back on his, he then pushed himself into him before he reached and opened the front door. Behind the door, where they were alone, they began to make out, Squidward couldn't resist it, and from that point on, they had never been closer. Whenever Spongebob talked to another person, be a woman or another man, since Spongebob was Bi, Squidward couldn't help but to feel jealous, all eyes were on him, like he was a piece of property.

This is what Spongebob had found hilarious, because he out of everyone should know that he wasn't interested in anyone but him, he might have liked seeing happy couples, but, he rather prefered the single life, until Squidward worked his way up his sleeve and down his pants.

* * *

A day had gone by, and Spongebob and his two best friends, Patrick, and Sandy, were sitting at the nut bar of Goofy Goobers, "I can't believe he left me." Spongebob said in his hands, Sandy rubbed the boy's back, she had a feeling that there was something going on between them two, and now that she knew she was right, they were now broken up.

"Awe, don't cry, who needs em." Sandy questioned, trying her best to cheer him up, Spongebob looked at her, he smiled, "You're right, who needs him, and his smart ass remarks, who needs his dumb blank expression that turns into a freakishly hot smile, and who needs his long, arms with the suction cups that can, and- Oh who am I kidding, i'm getting hard just thinking about him." Spongebob groaned in anger.

Sandy glanced at Patrick, "Well, you can always find another squidward-" Spongebob looked at Patrick, "How can I find another six legged octopus?" Spongebob questioned, "Well, how bout that fancy guy that Squidward hates." Sandy suggested, Spongebob looked to sandy, "Squilliam? I can't do that, that's just wrong." he shook his head.

Sandy just shrugged, "Then i don't know what to say." she said before she took a sundae shooter from the waiter, "Thanks." she smiled at him, the man looked at her before a smile crossed his lips, she shot him a wink before he turned around and went to greet another customer.

* * *

The glass door swung open with the wind as Squidward marched into the Krusty Krab, Sandy and Patrick were sitting at a table eating lunch when they noticed their old friend walk in and go into the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

Squidward stood inside standing at the door blocking it, Eugene looked up from a pile of paperwork to look at him before he scoffed, "I knew ya'd come crawlin back." he said as he leaned back, crossing his arms. Squidward didn't say anything he just stared to walk over to him.

The look in his eyes, it was like he wasn't even there, he was angry about something, and this worried the crab a little bit, "Hey, back up, any closer and i'll-" Krabs was cut off when his desk was thrown to the other side of the room, breaking the wall down in the process, Krabs looked up at Squidward, "Wh, what are ya doin lad?" he asked looking out into the crowd of customers that turned their attention to him.

"Mission: Kill and destroy the Krusty Krab, and all who wish to stand in the way." he said almost robotically, Krabs widened his eyes before he was thrown out of the office and into a group of tables, Krabs spit out a mouth full of blood, that blow was so hard, it felt like metal, part of his shell had even chipped from the blow.

Krabs stared up at Squidward who made his way into the dining area, every customer had already ran out the door, not wanting to get involved.

"You, cheated me, used, and sold me, you are a greedy old man who would trade even the loyalist employee for sixty two cents, you ended a good friendship, for greed, and greedy old men like you, don't deserve to live in a world like this." Squidward said before he picked Eugene up by the neck, his grip, crushing the shell around his neck in the process before Squidward threw him through the front window.

Squidward stood over Eugene, who was trembling in fear, his soft, squishy pink flesh was now exposed, Squidward took a sharp piece of his shell that sat around him and then jabbed it in the old man's greedy heart, the warm blood covered his hands, before his attention was brought to the restaurant.

Sandy stood in front of him, fists raised.

* * *

The room was dark, and cold, the door opened to the light, Karen stood tall at the entrance of the door, "Where is he?" Karen asked, Plankton smirked, "Where do you think he is?" he asked, "Do you think he'll do it?" she asked, Plankton nodded, "Of course he will, that octopus is a weapon of certain destruction."

"Now that i'd injected that serum into his blood, is blood and bones are like metal, his strength is doubled ten times, his speed is like lightning, and best of all, he's under my controll, all i have to do is give him and order and he'll do it." Plankton said, "Once he kills off all the heroes, no one can stop me, i'll rule the seas once again and everyone will bow down to me, anyone who wishes to rebel against me, can answer to Squidward, and my soon to be army of slaves." he began to laugh.

"and, what makes you think it will work?" she asked, "You doubt me too much woman, this will work, and i'll make sure it will, once he comes back, blood on his hands, we'll celebrate with some nice apple cider." he smirked.

* * *

Sandy and Squidward danced around the empty room, dodging and blocking the other's blows. Squidward threw his fist at her but shed blocked it with her elbow, "I will not lose ta ya." she said as she raised her fists up, "Ya deserve every bit of this, after what ya did ta Krabs and Spongebob." she said before she threw a fist at him but he dodged it.

He threw another one at her before he swiped his foot under her feet and delivering a solid blow to her gut, sending her through the kitchen wall with a cloud of dust. Patrick, who'd been standing back, watching in shock, if Sandy couldn't beat him, then how could he? He couldn't do nothing, and so, he raised his sword.

Squidward reflected Patrick's slice, shattering the sharp metal into pieces, and with the broken half of the sword, Squidward used it to slice through Patrick like a meat cutter, it took no effort, such a mighty fine blade, it made him wonder how he'd even come to possess such a beautiful weapon.

He knew Pat had been taking classes, but he didn't think he'd pull through, and with this out come, Patricks head and arm sliced off his body, he laid on the floor, it would be a slow regeneration, but with a hole stabbed in his heart, he may never live again.

Squidward turned his attention to the door as he heard the bells gingle in the wind, standing at the door, stood the frycook. Frozen in horror, seeing all his closest friends, dead, Sandy in the rubble of the kitchen, her helmet smashed and blood dripping from her face, her mouth, nose, and ears, bloody, a piece of metal stuck out from her chest.

Patrick, laid severed in pieces, a half broken sword, sticking out from his bleeding chest, laying in a pool of blood. His boss, Krabs, stabbed to death on the outside of the Krusty Krab, and standing in the middle of it all, with blood on his face and hands, Squidward.

He trembled, staring at him, Squidward stared through him, but he wasn't there, he wasn't himself, he was something else, empty, like a machine who didn't feel a thing. His eyes glowing green.

Hate flared up like gas and dry grass added to a wildfire, love he once felt for him, shattered like glass. Spongebob screamed in anger, "I'll kill you!" he shouted, tears running down his face as he charged at him.

* * *

I didn't even know what had happened, it had all happened so fast, one minute I was charging, full force, the intent to kill, the next, I was lying on the floor, my nose possibly broken, panting, he must've knocked the wind out of me when he punched me in chest.

Squidward, that bastard, stood over me, his eyes, still empty, but for a second, they flashed with a bit of guilt, he bit his lip, "You, are not to blame for this." was what he said, but that was all he said before he told me to run, and ditch town, never to come back, that he'd kill me if I did, "Come fight me, when you're strong enough to defeat me."

and so, here I am, running, _I searched carelessly for the day, where we could both understand eachother, I live in the present, just to lose it all._

 _Even if I'm alone, and already defeated, I embrace the loneliness, and if you just turn on the lights, if you turn on the lights, I'll shine towards them._

" _The feeling you keep praying for, will bear fruit someday"_ Someone had told me that, but I can't remember who'd said this, and I couldn't quite understand what they had meant by it, eventually any, and everything, is born from colors, and one day, once again, they will be touched by the hand of light, once i forget it all, once I am no longer running.

I know that Squidward probably had no choice to do what he did, he wasn't himself, but even so, he still brought hell upon Bikini Bottom, and the one pulling the strings, I'll be back someday, and I will put an end, to both of them, just hope Bikini Bottom can do without me just until I'm stronger, they will pay for what they did, and when the day comes, may everyone rest in peace, while I live on in this cursed world, for the sake of them.

I stand at the edge of the word, watching as the sun sets over the sandy horizon, the shades of orange, yellow and red, the day is over, and tomorrow's a new, I will live on, just to carry this on my shoulders, and tomorrow, they will all get what they deserve.

 **The End**

 **Ok, well hell, this sure took some time to write, and yeah, like I had said, this was based off that Spongebob anime opening thing, i'm not sure if this story is all that good, it kinda, sucks, but whaddya gonna do? Sue me? no one else was gonna do it, so i had to :P**

 **The** _ **Italics,**_ **those are english lyrics from the song, i just thought i'd be nice to add them, one sucky part to another, well thanks guys, please review n tell me what you think.**


End file.
